<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>易感期 by IWZW_miya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535939">易感期</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWZW_miya/pseuds/IWZW_miya'>IWZW_miya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Snow Man (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWZW_miya/pseuds/IWZW_miya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*非典型ABO 紅茶Alphaひかる*木質香Omegaふっか A存在易感期 寫到最後感覺都沒啥ABO感覺了只是單純在搞簧orz</p><p>*延遲情人節快樂(你還好意思提</p><p>*關於是要一個小孩還是兩三個小孩的問題www既然めめ是iwfk忠實擁護者 第一個孩子就先是他吧(快夠</p><p>*還是來了ao3⋯lofter欺人太甚</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>易感期</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>每天起床之前，深澤辰哉都習慣打開日曆確定一天的工作安排或是一些別的注意事項。</p><p>日曆上清楚的標著今天是岩本照的易感期。</p><p>身邊的人還在熟睡當中，前段時間微微燙卷的頭髮沒有了慕斯的定型無力垂在額前。深澤隱約聽見了目黑蓮起床洗漱的聲音，努力把思緒重新放回今天要做什麼早餐上。</p><p>送走了目黑，深澤轉身又回到房間去喊岩本。</p><p>“照？…快醒醒，再不起床就要遲到了。”深澤輕輕晃著身邊人的肩膀，試圖把岩本從睡夢中喚醒。</p><p>“摁…現在幾點？”</p><p>“已經八點了。”</p><p>“好…我這就起床…”岩本翻了個身，有些艱難的從床上坐起。</p><p>“今天你的易感期可能要開始了，要是身體不舒服一定要立刻給我打電話。”深澤拿出幾條領帶在昨晚已經熨燙過的西裝前比劃著，“如果沒什麼意外應該是今天沒錯，抑制劑放你包裡了記得用，幸好今天是週五不然唔…”</p><p>岩本從身後抱住深澤，用嘴唇制止了深澤還在喋喋不休的嘴。</p><p>“ママ這麼擔心我，我覺得好幸福啊~”</p><p>“…就你話多！動作快點，不要遲到了。”</p><p>“Yes，sir。”</p><p>兩個人黏黏糊糊吃完了早飯，岩本走之前又是撒嬌耍賴讓深澤給了他一個告別吻才跑去上班。</p><p>家裡終於只剩下了他一個人。</p><p>收到了阿部的催稿電話後，深澤慢悠悠的打開電腦，繼續構思著後面的故事。</p><p>深澤雙手捧著還在冒熱氣的紅茶，腦內梳理著故事時間線的時候，家門被重重的拍了幾下。</p><p>深澤有些不悅，皺著眉裝作沒有聽見的樣子繼續自己的思考。可敲門聲只等候了片刻便又突兀的的傳來，這下深澤也有了脾氣，他在整理思緒的時候最不喜歡有人打擾。手上的馬克杯被重重的放在木桌上，也不顧樓下的鄰居會不會聽見有些過重的腳步聲，走到門口清清嗓子、似乎是做好了要和來人大吵一架的準備。</p><p>“誰啊！不知道——照！你怎麼回來了？”深澤開門後見是領帶鬆鬆垮垮掛在領子上的岩本。</p><p>他的呼吸有些紊亂，眼角有著淚花，手也一副要拿不動公事包的樣子，見深澤開門後他立馬抱住深澤，出門前被摩絲固定的有些硬糙的頭髮摩挲著深澤的脖頸，鼻息有意無意間打在深澤的腺體上，撲面而來的紅茶味讓深澤以為自己正泡在紅茶裡，細小的啜泣聲讓深澤頓時明白了。</p><p>岩本的易感期到了。</p><p>“ふっか…ふっか…我們再要一個小寶寶好不好？”抱著自家的Omega後岩本才逐漸停止了哭泣，他現在說話還有點哭腔。</p><p>“你、你在說什麼啊笨蛋！”深澤被岩本的話弄的臉紅，嗔怪狀的打了岩本一下。</p><p>“我認真的。”岩本吸吸鼻子，聲音也變的細了很多。</p><p>“你先進家…”</p><p>“好不好嘛，ふっか？”進家門後岩本直接轉身把深澤壓在了門板上，雙臂環過深澤的腰肢，微微彎腰把頭枕在深澤的肩膀上。</p><p>“你對自己太有信心了吧…這哪是想要就能要的…”深澤的聲音越來越小，因為他自己也沒有底氣說這些話。</p><p>兩個人第一次結合就生下了目黑，沒能決定姓岩本還是深澤純粹是因為當時兩個人正在目黑區吃飯，還沒吃完深澤就先進了醫院。</p><p>後面因為岩本工作在慢慢起步，兩個人始終沒有再要第二個孩子，每次岩本的易感期要麼是戴套要麼是深澤在事後強打起精神去服用藥物。</p><p>現在目黑已經上了國中，岩本也不再是之前的小職員，所以岩本一直覺得是時候再要第二個孩子了。</p><p>之前他就和深澤探討過這個問題，深澤毫不客氣的說一個目黑就夠他折騰的了，天天在家帶小孩的是他，岩本根本就不管小孩。</p><p>當然，這是在給目黑踢足球受的傷上藥的時候說的氣話。</p><p>深澤一直都很喜歡小孩，天真無邪的孩童讓自己回到了小時候，以他們的視角和認知去重新感受這個世界。</p><p>思緒拉回，岩本死死的抱著深澤，吻細細密密的從嘴唇落到脖頸，感謝家居服是簡單方便的運動裝，岩本直接拉下拉鏈便露出了深澤白花花的胸膛。岩本繼續轉移陣地，深澤被岩本今天格外漫長的前戲弄的雙腳不穩，幸好在他腰間的雙手一直穩住他的身體。</p><p>兩個人從玄關一路親吻著倒在了臥室的床上，岩本此刻像是變回了小時候一刻都離不開媽媽的小孩一樣緊緊抱著深澤，空氣中的木質香和紅茶香似乎不再能夠安撫尚在易感期的岩本，岩本脫下深澤的褲子便準備直接放進去，誰知深澤掙扎著要起身從抽屜裏拿出避孕套給岩本。</p><p>“戴、戴上…”</p><p>“為什麼？”岩本委屈極了，不高興自己的動作被深澤打斷。</p><p>“不…不要、寶…寶…”</p><p>“辰哉不要想太多…”說完，岩本便又去親吻深澤，手上繼續著脫衣服的動作，還不忘拿過手邊的靠墊墊在深澤的腰下。</p><p>岩本的手指熟門熟路找到了深澤的後穴並伸入，早已食髓知味的穴肉立刻纏了上來，岩本只覺得自己的性器硬的發疼，奈何手邊一時找不到潤滑的東西只能耐著性子去給深澤擴張。慢慢摩擦著深澤後穴內的突起，手指上的繭子搔刮著後穴讓深澤止不住的顫抖，分泌的腸液給了岩本更多擴張的機會，手指模擬著性器的抽插動作整根沒入再整根拔出。</p><p>深澤慢慢覺得手指已經不再能填滿體內的空虛，胡亂揮著手。</p><p>“啊…不要…不要了…”</p><p>“為什麼？是很快就要高潮了嗎？我還沒開始呢——”岩本拖長聲音向深澤撒嬌。</p><p>“摁…討、討厭…”</p><p>看到岩本的嘟嘴的樣子深澤有些不甘心，他抓住岩本的雙肩，一下加大力氣強硬的脫下岩本的衣服。</p><p>“欸——看來辰哉還是很有力氣呢~”</p><p>“閉、閉嘴！”</p><p>深澤趁岩本沒注意的時候便又起身把他壓在身下，跨坐在他身上，慢慢握住他炙熱的昂揚，用自己已經濕熱的小穴一下吞到最深處。</p><p>已經完全習慣了岩本的形狀的後庭在生過孩子後似乎變的更敏感了，體內因為接受了戀人的熱度快樂的顫抖著，才剛剛進入，深澤便覺得快感像潮水一般快要將自己淹沒。</p><p>“摁，唔…”</p><p>“你這裏…一直好緊…還沒動就快要射了。”</p><p>“啊啦啦…還不行、不行哦…今天是照的、易感期…我來努力啊…就好了…”</p><p>深澤嘴上還在逞強，可是內壁的瘙癢讓他已經開始神志不清。他慢慢移動腰身，相對於男人來說有些過於纖細的腰肢從深處湧出了快感。騎乘位的姿勢要比平時更容易刺激到G點，要忍耐住登上絕頂的衝動真的十分辛苦。</p><p>“啊摁…哈啊、啊…”</p><p>堅硬的龜頭終於頂到了最舒服的地方，每次有所動作腸液便會一點點流出，小穴不由自主的纏緊了岩本的性器。</p><p>“辰哉好像很舒服啊？”</p><p>“照、難道照不、不舒服嗎…？”深澤突然有些心慌，以為是某個環節出了錯誤。</p><p>“舒服啊…而且這久違的風景，真是想讓人好好享受。”</p><p>“忍不了…你就、你就直接射吧…”</p><p>“那怎麼行，我還沒有盡興呢？”</p><p>說完，岩本便抓住深澤的細腰從下麵頂了上來。意料之外的動作讓深澤嚇了一跳，可更多的快感也趁機襲至頭頂，身體不由向後弓起一個弧度。</p><p>“不、不行…”深澤只覺得自己痙攣的厲害，大腦已經完全放空只想著兩個人相連的地方，忘我的動著腰。</p><p>岩本炙熱而堅挺的肉棒撞擊著身體內部，時不時還注意著深澤的位置把他往回拉一點好讓肉棒每次撞擊都持續碾壓著他體內的敏感點。</p><p>“太、太用力…了…”深澤已經完全沉溺在了性事裏，剛剛嘴硬的樣子已經煙消雲散。</p><p>“可是我覺得辰哉很喜歡這個力度啊，裏面濕的厲害而且還津津有味的咬著我…”</p><p>“沒、沒有…啊…”</p><p>“再、再往裏吞一點…”岩本開始哄著深澤打開生殖腔，腰間還在繼續發力頂撞著腔口。</p><p>深澤因為快感而張開嘴流出了淫靡的涎液，再也無法接受的酥麻感讓深澤被迫打開了生殖腔，龜頭被狹窄的甬道包含著進入到更深的位置，兩個人的呼吸都變得更加沉重。</p><p>深澤的性器也被岩本包在手中上下擼動著早已挺立，終於在一陣痙攣後眼前閃現白色的火花，岩本將精液灌滿了深澤的生殖腔並且成結，同時他的胸前也全是深澤的白濁。</p><p>成結後深澤無力的倒向岩本，休息了一陣軟乎乎的問著：</p><p>“怎麼、怎麼樣…都說了今天我會讓照、舒服的…”</p><p>“謝謝款待——不過只有這些嗎？”</p><p>“欸？”深澤還沒反應過來，便被岩本再次握住了性器。</p><p>“時間還多。”</p><p>最終還是岩本佔據了主導權。</p><p> </p><p>三個月後。</p><p>在深澤今天已經是第三次讓岩本去給他買點梅餅回來的時候，深澤被岩本硬是帶去了醫院。</p><p>“恭喜二位，寶寶已經兩個多月了。”</p><p>“真的？”岩本一下抓住深澤，比他還要緊張。</p><p>“岩本照——！你自己生啊！！”</p><p>“辰哉你不要生氣啊對寶寶不好的——”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>